Jared the Freak of Freaks: a Maximum Ride fanfic
by MorbidDemon20
Summary: This story isn't about Max or the Flock. This story is about Jared, the only successful Avian-Lupine-Human hybrid, who has escaped death at Itex labs. Now on the run Jared must learn to survive the new threat and Maximum Ride


Prologue

"Move it." One of the robotic replacements ordered, and then shoved me toward the 'execution' room. I was to be 'put down' quote the good director of this freaking facility. Did they think I was a dog or something? Well that was kind of true…

I already knew, every lupine-human hybrid was already exterminated by now. I was the only lose end to tie off.

I was wondering how they'd do it. Judging from the dark and morbid hallway that led to my, oh so wonderful death, I guessed between the electric chair and the gas chambers. Either way I was dead as a door nail.

We stopped at two metal doors that opened sideways like in Star Trek. My robo-pal jabbed me with the stock of his semi-automatic laser rifle. I hesitated but obeyed before it got the pleasure of doing it again.

I walked in to the room that surprisingly looked more like a movie theater then an execution room. Scientists were seated around a huge see through box. It seemed harmless till I spotted what looked like shower heads. It was a gas chamber.

I kept walking forward. The scientists were looking at me. Some seemed to shake their heads in what seemed like disappointment. Others just seemed bored. What? My immanent death wasn't a good enough show for them? I was a successful experiment

Another Eraser looking robot opened the door to the chamber; the one behind me shoved me into it. I stumbled in but kept my balance and turned to look at my audience. There were two guards at all sides of what now I could see rectangular shaped prison. All of them unmoving, emotionless, like statues.

One of the two in front lifted its robotic paw to a box a foot away from the door. It unhooked a latch and lifted the lid, slowly like in movies, then started typing a password into a built in keyboard. I started hearing the shower heads hiss like vipers ready to strike.

Now would be a perfect time to panic, if you weren't me.

One

As the chamber filled with yellow gas, I quickly held my breath and closed my eyes to avoid serious damage. I had about five minutes, before I needed air. I needed a plan. If I charged at a wall, I would be shot, plus lose more of my air. Dang it! If only I had a gun. Oh wait, I "am" a gun.

I raised my hand and pointed my palm to the sky and concentrated all my energy into it. Though my eye lids I could see the light coming from my hand. I then pushed all that concentrated mutant energy out of my hand and fired it like a flair gun, but much faster and much much hotter.

Then I realized the gas was flammable. The immediate explosion singed my clothes a bit and made me sweat a little but at least I was alive. I opened my eyes to see that the ceiling was completely melted and the sides were blown off. I saw that the bots were, well gone. The seats were now empty and the scientists were running and screaming for other guards to come and save their butts. Just then i saw a platoon of at least twenty robots were heading my way.

I had to change then. My body started to morph to a more furrier me. I could feel my bones, muscles and joints cracking and growing. Soon enough I was in Eraser form, ready to kill at a moments notice. Now I was stronger, but that wouldn't help me against the robot guards that were coming.

I turned toward the robots and roared loud enough that they fell back on their macanical rears. I jumped into the air and crashed right into three of them and started shreading them to ribons. I could hear every crunch, clunk, and slash i made with my razor sharp claws. I herad the sound of gun shots behind me. I turned around and ran back to the platform that was the base of my cage, i shot up into the air opening my wings anf flew towards the celing.

i threw my hand up and fired another shot, blowing a hole in the roof. I then pooled in my wings and went through it to a moon lit night. Now on the roof, i looked through my hole and saw the guards taking flight. Useing my power, I shot at them a few times, then took off again towards the woods.

I had to lay low for awhile. I needed to get somewhere and hide till morning. If i lived till moing that is.


End file.
